


Afterlife

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2021 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, International Fanworks Day, M/M, Past Character Death, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Simon has strange tastes in movies.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: International Fanworks Day 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Afterlife

Markus doesn’t get it.  
  
Not so much the movies (they follow your average action-movie formula) so much as it is the intensity with which Simon is fascinated by them. The _Resident Evil_ films are not and never have been hailed as masterpieces of cinema, even when they premiered almost forty years ago.  
  
But he watches quietly, occasionally observing Simon out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“So,” Markus says when the commercials come. “I didn’t know you liked zombies so much.”  
  
“I don’t,” Simon says faintly, less focused now. “Not really.”  
  
There’s silence for a moment or two.  
  
“My owner, Aaron, was very into them.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
Simon had once cared for a little boy; he had died of a medical complication, and Simon had soon after gone deviant.  
  
He almost never talks about him.  
  
So Markus sits with him and watches the rest of the movie, however painful, in silence.  
  
-End


End file.
